Wild Thing
by 1directionxoxo
Summary: Liam falls madly in love with a fellow contestant, but can they handle the limelight?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 LIAM'S P.O.V.  
I sat on the blue, hard backed chairs in the waiting area, scanning the room. The family and friends that had come with me were trying to make contact, but I wasn't in the mood. I felt sick. My head was pounding. I was nervous, real nervous. And I had every right to be, I think. See, i'd been in this situation two years before; I was auditioning for The X Factor. I'd got far last time, to the Judge's houses rounds, but I got told to go and finish my education, a real fucking kick in the teeth. So that's what I did; I got my GCSE's and reapplied. That's when I am in my life right now, everything is focussed on this one auditions. I moved my brown hair out my eyes and fiddled with the buttons on my phone, pressing them in an irrelevant, random order. I flicked through the 'good luck!' texts that I had been sent that morning by friends. I hovered over one from my ex. Why she had texted me, or how she knew I was auditioning again was beyond me, I hated her. It takes a lot for me to say I hate someone or something, but when someone spends a year of your relationship shagging their way around Wolverhampton, it's pretty fair to expect some hosility. I ignored the thoughts and emotions building up, surrounding the whole relationship situation and focused on the present, the audition. So many scenarios were going round my head, like, what if i'd become shit? Or just wasn't up to standard? My mini panic attack was interrupted when my mum poked me; "Liam, they just called your name! We'll meet you there!" I passed her my stuff and walked towards a guy shouting on a chair, who informed me, and the several other auditionees that had been called, that we were to go through a door to be briefed about what to expect. As we followed another guy I realised I was the only boy here, all the rest were girls who looked remarkably alike (I didn't know if it was because of their shared sense of style or my disregard for looking at people properly), apart from one. I noticed a brunette standing to my left, picking at her purple nail polish, she was quite obviously as nervous as I was. Suddenly she looked up at me and smiled. I felt myself blushing slightly. "Hey, i'm Lauren.." "Liam". I held my hand out and she shook it slightly.

LAUREN'S P.O.V.  
Jesus Lauren, breathe. This guy was hot, and I was pretty sure he knew it. I swept my eyes down his body, noticing how all his clothes were from All Saints, meaning he was a normal guy who just happened to have good style, or was an arrogant idiot like 90% of boys who wear All Saints. Part of me hoped it was the former. It was pretty hard to look at someone who is potentially competition. We were both auditioning for that recording contract, it wasn't at all like any local talent shows, this was big. Life changing big. I snapped back to reality as Liam asked "Where are you from?". " Erm," I replied, concentrating on replying without looking stupid, "Rugby, it's like 40 minutes from here.." He smiled and nodded knowlingly, pretty much making my heart melt. We carried on our conversation despite the contestants around us pouting and tutting, it was safe to say I was already slightly smitten.

First fanfic, yay!

This is pretty short because it's kind of a context builder, I didn't want to rush straight in :) Any feedback is welcomed, both positive and negative :)


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN P.O.V.

"The 8.36 LondonMidland train to London Euston is approaching" I stepped forward onto the platform pulling my suitcase with me. I don't mind train journeys, however, an hour and a half on a train to London was not looking fun. I was on my way to X Factor bootcamp, i'd miraculously got through. I'd chosen to sing Shontelle's 'Impossible' because I could show my voice off as well as the fact the lyrics were perfect for my relationship status. At the end of it Simon and Cheryl were on their feet telling me I was 'amazing' and 'one to watch'. If that isn't an ego boost then I have no idea what is. I'd been shocked with my performance, to say I had low self esteem was an understatement, so to have four people who knew what they were doing tell me I was good was weird. As I walked off the stage towards my family I don't really feel emotion. They were beyond happy, but I just couldn't get my smile to reach my eyes. Pretty much sums up my attitude to everything. I hated showing too much emotion. You know that girl that everyone knows who is always smiling, like, ALWAYS? Well, she's the type of girl that gets on my nerves and makes me want to hit things. Same with the oversensitive girl that's always crying. Sure, I cried, but never in front of people. Crying was a weakness, and I don't like revealing weaknesses; they make you vunerable, they let people get to you. I glanced to the left and noticed the train creeping along. As it came to a halt I dragged my suitcase on and turned into an empty carriage, well, what I thought was empty.

LIAM P.O.V.

I sighed as the train pulled into another station. Why can't they do a train that only stops at Wolverhampton and London? I wanted this weekend to be over as quick as possible, i'd been through it once before so knew what the stress was gonna be like, but it still didn't stop me feeling sick. I'd put on a brave smile for my family at the train station, but as soon as teh train pulled off that quickly turned into a frown. I was just glad that I was on the off peak train so could sulk alone. I glanced out the window, hoping people would avoid this carriage, until I saw her. Lauren Priest. Little Miss I can sing amazingly. The last time i'd seen her was at The X Factor auditions where we'd both got through the boot camp. As she got on the train I quickly stared at the sign ahead of me, secretly pleading that she came in here. There is a God. She walked past me so I took my chance.

"Hey Beautiful"

She span around on her heel looking annoyed until she realised who I was. I moved my bag off the seat next to me and patted it, inviting her to sit with me. She obliged and sat there biting her lip before she shouted "WE'RE GOING TO BOOTCAMP!" She flung her arms around and I could feel how excited she was. "I KNOW !" I replied as she settled back in her seat. She looked amazing, she was wearing a cute dress with some tights and simple heels, the perfect look for a girl. We started talking about the weekend ahead, and I had a feeling we were gonna be inseperable..


End file.
